


Dean and the Beanstalk

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Coming Untouched, Disability, Disabled Character, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Object Insertion, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Size Difference, Sounding, Starvation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks the answer to all their problems is the magic beans he bought from a stranger. He was so sure that he spent all their money on them instead of groceries to feed his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes underage sex. Dean's about as consenting as a child could be, but he's still a child.

  
Cover art by the lovely Reaperlove! Thank you! 

Dean's stomach growled, the pain making him wince. He tried to cover his stomach with his hands, but his mom heard it anyway.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mary said, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Dean sat up straighter in his chair at the table, an empty plate in front of him. "It's okay, mom," he said, forcing a smile.

Mary turned to Sam, who was happily finishing off his second piece of bread, courtesy of his big brother.

"You need to eat, baby," Mary said to Dean.

"Sammy needs it more than me," Dean said. "I just had a piece of cheese this morning. Mr. Crowley gave it to me for fixing his TV."

"Oh, okay," Mary said, shoulders dropping with relief.

"Besides," Dean said, putting his right arm around his baby brother, "Sammy's a growing boy. He's going to be a big guy, right Sammy?"

"I _am_ a big guy, Dean," Sam said, frowning at his brother. "I'm _seven_ already!"

"I know, Sammy," Dean said, smiling. He loved his little brother so much. He'd do anything for the boy, including lie to his mother about Mr. Crowley giving him food. The man _had_ offered, but Dean didn't think what came out of Mr. Crowley's penis had as much protein as the man claimed, so he'd turned him down.

There was a knock on the door, and just as Mary started to maneuver her wheelchair, Dean stood up.

"It's okay, mom, I got it."

The look on his mom's face told Dean she really wanted to do more for her children, that this was one more thing in a long list of failures, and he hated that look. He loved his mom no matter what, and he knew she tried her best.

"Thank you," Mary said, wiping at her eyes.

Dean went to the door and smiled when he saw Charlie standing on the doormat outside their tiny apartment.

"Hey, Dean," Charlie said.

"Hi!" he said, stepping out to give her a hug. He liked going to the park and playing with Charlie. Even though she was Sammy's age and four years younger than him, he still liked playing with her no matter how much other kids teased him for playing with babies.

"I've got your mail," Charlie said, handing Dean a stack of envelopes. "I think your check is in there."

Dean let out a sigh of relief. Mom got disability every month, but it wasn't enough, and the life insurance from their father had run out years ago. The checks from Mrs. Milton got them through the hardest of times. Dean held up the envelope with Mrs. Milton's beautiful handwriting on it.

"Yeah, it is," Dean said, waving the envelope. "You want to go to the grocery store with me?"

"Yeah!" Charlie said, eyes going wide as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, go get ready and let your mom know you'll be coming with me," Dean said. "I'm getting enough this time that I'll be able to get a box cake for Sammy's birthday. Hurry up, Charlie!"

"Thanks, Dean," Charlie yelled as she ran down the hallway. The Bradburys lived one floor down, and Charlie took the stairs because the elevator was way too slow for her.

"Mom, the check came!" Dean said as he walked into the apartment.

Mary sniffled, having obviously been working hard at keeping herself together. "Oh, that's wonderful."

"I'm going to cash it and then go to the grocery store," Dean said.

"I didn't write a list yet," Mary said, wiping at her eyes.

"We always get the same things," Dean said, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Mary looked down at the table, a little more of her spirit ebbing away. It was so hard for Dean to watch, but his mom not only hated the fact that Dean had to do the grocery shopping for them, but she hated that it was Dean's hard work at the Milton Family Factory that brought them the money in the first place.

"Love you, mom," Dean said, giving her a quick hug before he headed for the room they all shared. He didn't like seeing his mom cry, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Sammy would cheer her up. He usually did. He'd tell jokes and draw her pictures and make silly faces and come up with fairy tales, and by the time Dean would get back his mom would be smiling again just in time to eat some of the food Dean had brought home.

*

Dean always kept Charlie's hand in his when they were walking to the market. He knew they lived in a bad part of the city, and the knife in his pocket gave him some confidence, but he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Charlie on his watch.

That's why he told her to run home when the windows blew out of the convenience store across the street.

"But, Dean!" Charlie cried.

"No, go now!" Dean said, shoving her.

"You'll keep me safe," Charlie insisted.

Dean kept an eye on the convenience store, where the robbers held a shotgun to poor Mrs. Harvelle's head. She was a tough woman, but Dean knew she wasn't close to her own gun under the counter, and when the shotgun went off Dean grabbed Charlie's head and forced her to look at him.

"Go now," Dean said. "Go now or I'm never taking you to the grocery store with me ever again."

Charlie's eyes welled up with tears. "Fine, but I'm mad at you," she said, then turned and ran home.

Dean's stomach growled again, aching with hunger. He couldn't get the groceries at Ellen's. She was dead, or at the very least injured. He could already hear the sirens, and there was nothing he could do anyway other than wipe the tears from his face, so he headed for Mrs. Hanscum's place three blocks over. Mom said he wasn't supposed to go there, but Dean wouldn't be telling her anyway.

He walked down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Two police cars sped by him and screeched to a stop outside Ellen's, and Dean tried hard to ignore it when the first policeman on scene yelled to the second, "Aw, fuck, she's already dead. Don't bother calling the bus."

Dean was a few steps away from the front door of Donna's corner market when he noticed a man sitting against the outside of the building. He was bleeding from a sore on his leg, but he ignored it in favor of giving his dog a scrap of food. The mutt was old, but still got excited over the half-eaten sandwich the man probably fished out of the garbage.

"Hey, you there!" the man said, waving at Dean.

Dean wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but the man seemed harmless. "Hi," he said.

"You look like a very smart young man," the man said. "I'd like to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime."

Dean frowned. "No thanks."

"Wait, wait!" the man said, trying to get to his knees, but falling when the painful sore touched the pavement.

Dean stopped , realizing he could get away if he needed to. The man was in no shape to chase him.

"No one listens to me because I'm old," the man said, dejected and worn out from the pain. "I used to be a wealthy and very powerful sorcerer."

"You were?" Dean asked, interested. He'd always been curious about them, mostly because his grandma Deanna had been a sorceress.

"Yes," the man said. "That was before I got sick. I lost everything, and now no one will believe me when I say I still have my powers."

"I'm sorry," Dean said. And he really was.

"Look, kid, I really need some money," the man said. "I can offer you something amazing in return for what you've got there."

Dean remembered how powerful his grandma was. How she would weave her magic throughout everything and cast spells and even keep her daughter from suffering the ill effects of a disease that flourished once Deanna died.

"What have you got?" Dean asked.

The man smiled as he pulled a small pouch from his pocket and held it up. "Something that'll change your life forever."

Dean smiled.

*

Mom hadn't understood, and after screaming and crying at him until she couldn't even speak clearly anymore, she had dumped the magic beans out the bedroom window and told him he was grounded.

Dean crawled into their bed and cried as she closed the door on him and wheeled herself into the kitchen. He heard her crying and it only made him feel worse. He'd screwed his entire family. He'd given that man everything they had, and it was all for nothing.

He cried himself into a fitful sleep with nightmares of his brother starving, begging him for food, and his mother unable to afford her medication and slowly wasting away to nothing.

*

Dean woke with a start, unsure what had startled him. He walked into the living room and saw his brother and mother sleeping on the couch. She'd curled up on the couch, her unused legs so tiny. He covered his family with the blanket their grandma had made them, then went back to the bedroom.

Just as he was about to climb back into bed, he saw something shimmering outside the window. Dean gasped as the sparkles danced through the air. He remembered what that looked like, and it felt like home and warmth and grandma all rolled into one.

Dean opened the window and peered down to the ground five stories below, then back up the beautiful green stalk that was climbing up the side of the apartment building. Dean just knew it was magic. He had no doubt.

As he watched with wide eyes, the stalk grew even more, and before he could even think about it, Dean was climbing out the window and up the stalk. He didn't know where it was going, but he knew it would be good. It would be what saved his family.

*

Dean's arms were tired and burning with strain by the time he reached the clouds, but as he poked his head through he saw a magical land. There were rolling hills and flowers and strange animals frolicking about. Dean made his way through the fields and sniffed the pretty flowers along the way, feeling at peace and calm in a way he hadn't felt since he was very little.

"Fruit!" Dean cried out as he saw the big purple things hanging from a blue tree. He didn't know how he knew they were fruit, but as he pulled it down and bit into it, it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum!"

Dean froze as the ground around him rippled and shook. He turned toward the sound and dropped the fruit as he saw the most beautiful castle ever. It was gigantic. Bigger than any building in New York and certainly bigger than anything he'd seen in Kansas when they'd lived there years ago.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum!"

Dean gasped as the ground shook again, green things that he could only describe as birds flying away from the castle as whoever said the words stomped around and slammed the front door of the castle.

He couldn't go back home. He had to go to the castle. If he went back home with nothing, he'd be responsible for the death of his family, and any fears he had about what was inside that castle paled in comparison to that.

Dean made his way to the castle, ignoring the fear making his stomach clench and churn. Dean was a very brave boy, as his mother had said many times. When he got to the drawbridge, he didn't hesitate to walk over it.

There were pink and yellow flowers all around the Castiel, orange vines growing up the bright blue stone walls, and the big door that Dean knocked on felt squishy when he hit it.

"Who is it?" a voice roared from inside.

Dean shivered with fear, but he stood tall and yelled back with confidence, "My name is Dean Winchester."

The door opened with such force that it thumped into the wall, and standing before Dean was the biggest person he'd ever seen. He had to be thirty feet tall, maybe more. He had piercing blue eyes and his hair was sticking up all over the place. Dean thought it looked a little funny, but he knew better than to laugh.

"I thought I smelled a little boy around here," the giant said.

"Hello, sir," Dean said, his voice cracking with fear.

"Castiel," the man said. "My name is Castiel. What are you doing at my door?

Dean cleared his throat. "I've come here to ask you for help."

The giant frowned and crouched down so he was closer to Dean. "Why would I help you?"

Okay, so maybe Dean hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "Uhm, I don't really know, sir."

"You thought I'd just do something for you out of the kindness of my heart?" Castiel asked.

"Well, it's my mom and brother," Dean said. "We don't have much money, and we're hungry, and this guy outside the grocery store gave me some magic beans that grew a stalk overnight, and I climbed up here because I just knew someone up here would be able to help us because my grandma was a sorceress and she told me to trust magic, and the guy at the grocery store was a sorcerer and he's the one who gave me the beans, so I thought I'd just climb up here and see who I found and beg them to help us out."

Castiel stood up straight and peered down at Dean like the boy was something he'd stepped in. Something gross. "No. You need to leave."

"I can't leave!" Dean cried out as the giant started to close the door. "My mom and brother are going to starve because I spent all our money on those beans. You have to help me!"

"I don't have to help you," Castiel said, shrugging as he closed the door.

"No!" Dean screamed, beating on the door. "Please, sir! You have to help us! We're going to die! No one else will help us! Please, I'll do anything!"

The door suddenly opened again, and Dean fell forward onto the floor. The giant grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and lifted him up.

"Anything?" the giant asked, holding Dean up in front of his face.

Dean nodded. "Anything. I swear. Anything you want, I'll do it. Please don't let my mom and brother die."

Castiel sighed, shook his head, then walked deeper into the house, closing the door with his foot as he went. Dean grabbed onto the giant's finger, wrapping his arms around it and resting in the palm of the giant's hand. The giant stopped in the kitchen, set Dean on the counter top, then poked his belly with a large finger.

Dean giggled. "What was that for?"

The giant opened a drawer and pulled out something very small and egg-shaped. Dean gazed at it, eyes widening as he saw it sparkle. 

"I-is that gold?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel said. "Pure gold, but a very small amount. I'll give this to you if you stay with me for one hour and let me do whatever I want."

"How much is it worth?" Dean asked. He knew gold was expensive. He'd seen commercials on TV all about diamonds and gold and silver, but it all just seemed way too expensive for him to think about.

"This will get you about five hundred dollars back down there in New York City," Castiel said, waving the shiny thing in front of Dean's eyes.

"Uhm, okay," Dean said, nodding.

"Okay?" Castiel asked. "You'll stay with me for an hour?"

"And let you do anything you want to me, yes," Dean said.

"You're a brave boy," Castiel said.

"That's what people tell me," Dean said with a smile.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do to you," the giant said, smirking.

"I don't care what you do to me," Dean said. "It'll be worth it if my brother and mom can eat and be happy."

Castiel smiled. "You might change your mind. I can do anything I want to you and nobody can save you from me."

Dean squirmed on the counter top, a nervous now that it had been said out loud. He needed to save his mom and brother, and anything was worth that.

"Scared?" Castiel asked.

"N-no," Dean lied.

The giant picked him up again, then walked into the bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet. Just as Dean was about to ask what Castiel was doing, he saw the giant toothbrush. He couldn't help but giggle. It was big enough he could ride it.

"What's so funny, little man?" Castiel asked.

"Everything's so big," Dean said. He pointed at the toothbrush. "I could ride on that like it's a broom or a catapult."

Castiel chuckled, then grabbed the toothbrush. "Here, try it."

Dean giggled as Castiel set him down on the handle of the toothbrush, holding the brush head with his left hand. Dean straddled the handle, his legs dangling down.

"Hey!" Dean cried out, squirming as Castiel tapped on the underside of the toothbrush with his nail.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, but he was grinning.

"Uhm, it kinda feels good," Dean said, his cheeks flushing pink.

"You like it?"

Dean nodded. "Do it again."

Castiel started to tap on the brush again, faster and harder this time. Dean let out a moan as the vibrations went straight to his cock.

"Here, let me help you," Castiel said, then pulled off Dean's shoes. "You'll be more comfortable this way."

Dean covered his crotch, face flaming red as Castiel pulled his jeans and boxers down and tossed them into the sink.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Castiel said as he set Dean down on the toothbrush again. "It feels good, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said, then closed his eyes and moaned as Castiel started tapping the toothbrush again.

"It's okay to feel good," Castiel said.

The tapping came faster, and soon Dean was humping the handle of the toothbrush, his tiny balls and cock dragging over the plastic as the vibrations drove him crazy.

"C-Castiel!" Dean whimpered, then cried out as his cock jerked, an orgasm ripping through his little body. Dean crumpled forward, resting on the toothbrush.

Dean had been jerking off in the bathroom for a few years, but nothing he'd done to himself had felt this good. He wanted more.

"That felt really good," Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "I know something else that would make you feel good too."

"Yeah? What's that?" Dean asked, interested even though he'd already come.

Castiel set him down on the counter top, gentle and careful of him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a long, thin box. Dean peeked into the box when Castiel opened it, but he frowned when he saw nothing but Q-tips.

"What're those for?" Dean asked, pointing at them.

"Just wait," Castiel said, pulling a tub of Vaseline from the medicine cabinet.

Dean watched as Castiel dipped the Q-tip into the Vaseline. Castiel picked him up and rolled him onto his stomach. He looked over his shoulder at Castiel, his belly resting on Castiel's palm and his wet cock sliding over Castiel's skin.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked, then gasped as Castiel rubbed the Q-tip over the crack of his ass.

"Making you feel good," Castiel said, slowly working Dean's cheeks apart with the Q-tip.

"Oh," Dean said, spreading his legs without really thinking about it.

Castiel rubbed the Q-tip over Dean's tiny hole, making Dean squirm, his tiny cock taking an interest.

"Relax," Castiel said.

Dean felt a pressure on his hole, and he was a little scared, but he tried to relax. Castiel had already made him feel good, so there was no reason to think the giant would hurt him.

"Oh!" Dean cried out as the Q-tip slid into his hole just a little.

"It's okay, relax," Castiel said, voice reassuring as he smiled down at Dean. "It feels good, and it's going to feel even better soon."

Dean closed his eyes, whimpering as the Q-tip moved forward then back, forward then back, each time going a little deeper inside him. Finally it popped in, and Dean let out a squeal.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, holding the Q-tip still.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Dean said. "I just didn't expect it to feel like that."

"Does it feel good?" Castiel asked.

"Kinda," Dean admitted, not too sure about it, but then he gasped and pushed his ass back as Castiel turned the Q-tip inside him, the sensation one of the best things he'd ever felt. "Oh! Oh, Castiel, I like it! I like that! More! Please more!"

Castiel pushed the Q-tip in more, then pulled it back, and soon he was using a rhythm. Pushing in, twisting just a bit, then pulling out. Dean squirmed on Castiel's palm, his tiny cock hard and leaking, sliding over Castiel's palm.

"You really _do_ like that," Castiel said.

"Yes!" Dean cried out, his toes curling as he tried to spread his legs even more. "More! Faster! I need more!"

Castiel moved the Q-tip faster, pushing it into Dean's tiny hole and pulling it out, watching every move the boy made. Dean was sweating and cursing, fingernails scratching over Castiel's palm and his thighs shaking as he strained for more.

Two, three more thrusts in and out and Dean came with a scream, his tiny cock poking Castiel's palm over and over until he ran out of energy and flopped down onto Castiel's hand. Dean squirmed as Castiel pulled the Q-tip out of his ass.

"I'm going to take my turn now," Castiel said, then sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled his cock out of his pants.

Dean wasn't too sure what was going on until Castiel set him down on his own cock. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around it, hanging on when Cas let go.

"What do I do?" Dean asked.

"Lick right here," Castiel said, pointing at the head of his cock.

Dean did as he was told, eager to do it for the giant who had made him feel so good. He used his tiny tongue to lick over the head and down the slit, over the sides and around the foreskin. Castiel squirmed and gasped, his fingers shaking a bit as he wrapped his hand around Dean and his cock, moving the foreskin up and down with Dean riding.

Castiel bit his lip, then whimpered as he came, his cock jerking and Dean hanging on for the ride. Dean giggled, safe and secure with Castiel's hand around him.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, voice roughened by his orgasm.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun," Dean said, smiling up at Castiel as the giant held him up to his face and gave Dean a kiss on the top of his head.

"I had fun too," Castiel said. "In fact, I had so much fun that I'd like you come back if you want to."

Suddenly Dean remembered his mom. His brother. His life in New York. He remembered the piece of gold and the promise the giant had made.

"Will you give me another piece if I come back?" Dean asked.

"Of course!" Castiel said, nodding. "I'll give you one every time you come."

Dean smiled. "Okay. I'll come back tomorrow."

Castiel's smile made the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkle. "I'll be waiting for you."

*

Dean crawled back down the stalk, surprised when it was still dark out in New York City. He had his gold piece in his pocket and he was squeaky clean thanks to the giant, who had given him a bath and washed his clothes for him.

All in all, his time with the giant had been fun. Dean wasn't scared anymore, and he was looking forward to going back.

Dean didn't bother waking up his mom or brother. Instead he just took off for the local jeweler. It was still very early, but Dean knew they opened at five o'clock. He had another hour before his mom would wake up.

"Where did you get this, kid?" the man asked.

"My uncle gave it to me," Dean said. "We needed the money, and that's all he had."

"I'll give you one hundred dollars for it," the man said, smiling at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do I look stupid? That's worth at least five hundred."

The man's eyes narrowed. "Very well. I'll give you four hundred and seventy-five for it. Not a penny more."

"Deal," Dean said, nodding.

*

Dean pulled himself up onto the giant's bed, chuckling softly when he heard the giant let out a snort in his sleep. He crawled under the blanket and found the giant's cock resting against his thigh. It was warm and flaccid, but that didn't bother Dean. He unbuckled his jeans, then pushed them down to his knees before kneeling on the giant's stomach.

He really hoped the giant wouldn't roll over, but for some reason Castiel always seemed to have a sixth sense about Dean. He'd never hurt him. Not really.

Dean liked visiting the giant. It was the highlight of his week. Sammy was skulking around in teenage angst as he hoarded college brochures like they were currency while his mother was volunteering down at the YMCA.

They still lived in the apartment because Dean would never leave the beanstalk that had changed his life so drastically, but they had purchased the entire building, taking over an entire floor for themselves and renovating everything else, fixing all the problems the previous owner didn't and making it a lovely home for the people who had become like family to them, including Charlie and her mother.

The wheelchair was kept in the closet, and was a reminder of what their life had been like, but they'd all moved on and were happy, thanks to Dean's mysterious job that his mom and Sam had stopped interrogating him about years ago.

Dean stroked his own cock a couple times, then pushed it into Castiel's slit, the tight warmth making him groan. It was a little dry, but Dean knew that would change as soon as the giant woke up, so he fucked Castiel's slit, tiny hands wrapped around the edges of the foreskin so he had leverage.

"Mmm, Dean?" Castiel moaned.

Dean looked over his shoulder as the giant lifted the blankets and peered in at him. "Hi!"

Castiel smiled. "Hi, little man," he said, then threw the blanket off.

"I hope you don't mind that I already started," Dean said, then let out a scream of laughter as Castiel's cock jerked, sending him tumbling over the giant's leg and down to the bed.

"Here, let me help you," Castiel said, positioning his cock so it was pointed toward Castiel's face and resting on his stomach, then he plucked Dean up and set him down in front of it. "Fuck it. I want to watch your backside as you fuck my cock."

Dean was eager to get his dick back in there, and he fucked back in without hesitation. Castiel gently took off Dean's shoes, then pulled off his socks before caressing the curve of his Dean's ass with the tip of his finger.

Castiel groaned as Dean fucked him harder, fingers digging into the foreskin so he wouldn't fall down as a blob of precome oozed its way out, dripping down over Dean's belly and thighs.

"Faster," Castiel said, nudging Dean's ass.

"I'm trying," Dean said, resting his forehead on Castiel's cock, his tiny tongue coming out to lick at the skin. "I'm not going to last long, Cas."

"That's okay," Castiel said, patting his little bum, then wiggling his finger down Dean's crack.

"Oh, Cas, " Dean moaned, enjoying the sensation of fucking into Castiel's slit and his asshole rubbing against Castiel's finger as he pulled back. "Cas!" Dean cried out as he fucked Castiel hard, his little cock spurting into Cas' hole as he came.

Dean collapsed over Castiel's cock, spent and satisfied, but Castiel wasn't done with him. He wanted to come to.

"Use your fist," Castiel said, nudging Dean's arm.

Dean had no idea what he was talking about, and he blinked up at Castiel with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

"Make a fist, then fuck my cock with your whole hand and arm," Castiel said, gathering up some of the precome and dabbing it on Dean's right arm.

"Like this?" Dean asked as he pushed his fist into Castiel's piss hole.

"Yes! Just like that!" Castiel said, cock oozing more precome.

Dean grinned, happy to see Castiel enjoying himself. He loved making Castiel feel good. Not just because Castiel gave him pieces of gold, but because somewhere along the way he'd fallen for the giant.

Castiel's breathing changed, getting more shallow as Dean fisted his hole, plunging his fist deep until his shoulder hit the soft skin of Castiel's cock.

"Oh, Dean, I-oh!" Castiel cried out.

Dean tried to move out of the way, but he was too late, and he got shot directly in the chest with Castiel's release, forcing him back. Dean rolled, arms and legs flailing as he tumbled over the mountains and valleys of Castiel's stomach, ending up at his left nipple.

"Sorry, Dean," Castiel said, petting him with the tip of his finger.

"It's okay, Cas," Dean said, using Castiel's nipple as a pillow and settling in for a nap as he kicked his dirty jeans and boxers off. "I'll keep coming back until you tell me you don't want me to visit anymore."

Castiel pulled a tissue from his bedside table and draped it over Dean. "I'll never tell you to stop coming here. I love having you with me, and if I could I'd have you all the time."

Dean lifted his head. "Really?" he asked, a little flutter of excitement in his stomach.

"Yes, Dean!" the giant said, as if the mere thought of Castiel joking about something like that was unheard of.

"You'd want me to live here with you?" Dean asked.

"Forever and ever," Castiel said.

"What about mom and Sammy?" Dean asked, putting his head back down on Castiel's nipple.

"I'd take care of all of you," Castiel said. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas," Dean said, smiling.

Dean fell asleep wondering if, now that his mom could walk again, she'd like living up in the clouds with Dean and Castiel. Sammy would fight it, he knew, but Sam wanted to go to college soon anyway, and now that they had enough money Sam could go to any college he wanted to.

The magic beans really had changed their lives.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/). The theme for May 2016 is Birthday Fairy Tale.


End file.
